Valentine's Day?
by nessier15
Summary: Out of all the days to forget, it had to be one that meant just as much to Tamora as it did to him. He had forgotten Valentine's Day, and Tamora had made it quite clear that she was not happy about it. But he knew he had to go out there and make it up to her.


**Happy belated Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day! I know this might be a bit long for a one-shot, but I thought it was kind of cute. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph...or Phil Collins.**

* * *

The morning had started off pretty well. Felix smiled happily that it was morning and that he had gotten to sleep the night before. He'd been busy the entire week, between his game and helping Vanellope out in Sugar Rush, and he was just happy he'd finally gotten some shut-eye. He rolled over to look at his wife, who was still sleeping soundly.

He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, causing her to awaken.

"Mornin' honeybunches," he said, playing with a bit of her hair.

Tamora blinked for a moment before groaning. "Fix-It, when will you ever learn that I happen to like sleeping?" she asked playfully, as she pulled some of the covers back over her shoulders.

Felix tugged the comforter from her and gave her another kiss. "Honey, trust me, I know that very well. But we have to get up so we can go to work."

"Mhm. Do we?" she said suggestively, snaking her arm around his waist.

"Aw, Tammy. You know we've gotta go," he yawned, wanting to stay in bed as well, but he knew the day ahead of him was very busy.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he started, noticing the rare, but excited smile on her face. It looked like she was expecting him to say something specifically, but he wasn't sure what it was so he shrugged it off. "…I've promised to help Gene fix a couple of things over at some of the other apartments later this evening before I've gotta go to the Nicelander's party. Do you wanna come?"

Her smile had disappeared and she raised one of her eyebrows to question him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now I know…"

_"That it's Valentine's Day?" _Tamora thought, hoping that Felix would say it.

"…that I promised to help Vanellope out later, but there are some pipe problems I gotta fix. Sorry ma'am," he told her, wondering why she was giving him that look.

Normally, Tamora didn't get too upset when little things like holidays or other events were forgotten by the handyman. She understood that he could be a bit forgetful and busy at times, and she accepted that. But in all honesty, she was sort of excited for Valentine's Day. It was their first one together and she hadn't really paid any attention to it since she had lost her first husband. That was up until she met Felix. It was something that she could secretly say she kept close to her heart, even if sometimes she denied having one.

Felix noticed the scowl on her face. "Tammy? Are you ok?"

"Y-you don't have any, ahem, other obligations to attend to first?" she said, seriously hoping that Felix was playing some sort of cruel trick on her. Sure, she'd be mad at him for joking around about it, but at least he would have remembered.

He only gave her a blank look. "Um, no…should I?"

That was all he needed to say to confirm Tamora's suspicions that he had forgotten. She felt her heart drop a little bit at the same time she felt her anger rise. This was completely unacceptable, if she, who consistently fought malicious cybugs every single day, and couldn't care less about any other events that normally went on, could remember Valentine's Day, but he couldn't. She quickly shot him a glare that could have killed a whole fleet of cybugs before angrily sitting up and getting out of bed, leaving Felix was a confused look on his face.

"Tammy?"

"What?" she spat, not bothering to look the handyman in the face as she made her way over to the closet to get her uniform.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is this about needing to see Gene? Look, bout him, I shouldn't be gone for too long just-"

"You know what, Fix-It? I think I might be a little bit busy this evening as well. Are there any random pictures of you laying around this house?" she said, in a dangerous tone.

"Um…n-no. Why?"

She glared at him. "So I can use them for target practice. Yeah, that sounds like an excellent idea. First, I'll throw knives at your eyes…"

Felix looked scared and perplexed. "W-what?"

"Then, I'll shoot at that mouth of yours, and knock all the teeth out of your stupid little smile…" she seethed, voice increasing in volume.

"Tammy, I-"

"And then, you know what I might do, Fix-It? I might just feed all those pictures to the freaking cybugs, who probably have a lot more common sense then a certain handyman who doesn't have enough of a brain to figure out….to figure out why I feel like killing him right now!" she yelled, slamming the door to the bathroom and leaving Felix in an awkward silence.

Feeling slightly afraid for his own safety and concerned for his wife, he jumped up and ran over to the bathroom door.

"S-sweetie? I'm not exactly sure w-what I did wrong, but it would certainly help if you could tell me," he said innocently, only to be met with the clicking of the door's lock and the sound of the shower being turned on.

Felix scratched his head as he sat outside the door, wondering what he had done wrong. He waited there for about five minutes before hearing the water go off and he started to knock again.

"Ma'am, please tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, still receiving silence from the other side.

Another few minutes went by before Tamora stepped out of the bathroom wearing her armor and running her hand through her still wet hair. The look in her eyes was still cold as she noticed her husband sitting on the floor pitifully. He tried to talk to her again, obviously failing to see the anger in her eyes, and Tamora picked him up by the collar of his shirt, casting him a venomous glower.

"I will talk to you when you figure out what's wrong on your own, and if you do so much as cough in my direction…being stuck with cybugs for the rest of your life will be better than what I'll manage to do to you in minutes. You got that, Felix?"

Felix was even more confused and terrified now. The fact that she had called him by his first name in a very non affectionate way was enough to make him stop from even saying 'yes' but he also noticed her hand fidgeting with a small pistol located on her hip. He merely nodded his head as he felt his legs hit the floor, as Tamora dropped him before she proceeded to walk out the door.

He stood in utter bafflement at his wife's behavior before hearing the front door slam as she walked out of the house.

"Jimminy jamminy…" he muttered, seriously hoping that he'd figure out what he had done before she got home.

* * *

By the time Felix got out of his house, he was still trying to think of all the possible things he could have done to make Tamora that upset.

_"Maybe I snored too loudly last night? No, that can't be it…Or maybe she was upset that I put her sweater in with the jeans…" _he was thinking, completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to walk into Ralph.

"Hey there Fe-whoa, Felix buddy, got your head in the clouds today?" Ralph said as he stopped Felix from walking straight into his leg.

"Hmm?" Felix said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, hi there Ralph."

Ralph noted the scowl (if you could even call it that) across Felix's face.

"What's wrong, brother?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, Ralph. Tammy is really upset with me, and I haven't a clue at what I've done wrong," he sighed.

"Did you ask her?"

"Oh, multiple times Ralph, and she almost…well, let's just say it didn't go too well."

Ralph gave Felix a sad smile. "Wow. You've made your drill sergeant of a wife mad on Valentine's Day? I'm impressed you're still alive!"

Felix scrunched up his eyebrows. "Valentine's Day? Ralph, it's next week, not this one. I even made reservations for us at Tapper's. Not very fancy, but-"

"No, Felix. Valentine's happens to be today."

"Ralph, I think I know quite well when Valentine's Day is! February 14th, next week!" he said, a little agitated.

Ralph cast Felix a sad look, knowing immediately why Tamora was upset. "Buddy, it _is_ the fourteenth. Look at your watch."

Felix quickly turned his attention to the small object on his wrist, paling as he did so. It said February fourteenth.

"Oh my lands! I-I…That's why she was so upset with me! Oh no, and I was talking about all the other things I had to-she really is gonna' kill me! Oh Ralph, a-and she looked so hurt…I feel terrible! I don't have a gift…or-or any time to-"

He was cut off by the sound of a quarter alert, causing him to palm his face with his hand.

"Ralph! W-what should I do?" Felix whispered as he noticed the player getting ready to start up.

"I don't know! Maybe you, Vanellope, and I should talk about it over lunch…now is not exactly the best time…" he muttered as the game started up.

Felix felt his heart breaking as he thought back to what Tamora had looked like when he had so flippantly shrugged her off. It was rare for her to show any emotions at all, and the fact that she had looked so hurt…oh, how it pained Felix to even think about it.

"I can fix it!" he said his signature line, even though mentally he wasn't too sure if he could.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Vanellope shouted. "Hammertime, how in the world are you still alive?"

"Miss Von Schweetz, I surely don't know, but she's gonna kill me if I don't have something planned for her when I get home," Felix told her, wishing she'd quiet down a bit.

"Well, for starters, you need to cancel all your other plans."

"Already have. What else?"

Vanellope placed her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, I don't know. What type of stuff does Sergeant Loudmouth like?"

"Um, well. She likes flowers-"

"Come on Hammertime…think bigger! We need details! This has gotta be good if you don't wanna die!"

"Ok, ok! Uh, her favorite flowers are white roses, she really loves chocolate, specifically fudge covered caramels…"

"Good! That's a start! Now, I can have my people send those things over to you this evening. What else does she like?"

"Err…guns…"

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she listened to the handyman.

Felix saw the exasperated look on her face and tried to be more specific. "Um, her favorite dinner is spaghetti with extra meatballs and parmesan cheese, she wears lavender scented soap when she's in a good mood, so I take it she likes that…"

"Ok! So what you're gonna have to do is cook that stuff and have a nice, lavender scented candle-light dinner. But where?" Vanellope asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, oh! She used to like it when I'd take her to the roof when we were still dating!" Felix said.

"Excellent! But what do we want in the background? Hm, does she like any specific types of music, or have a favorite song?"

Felix chuckled as he thought of that. He was probably the only person that knew of Tamora's secret fixation with Phil Collins. Where in the world she had gotten that taste in music from, he didn't know, but it was definitely something he wasn't sure if she wanted blabbed around the entire arcade. As a matter of a fact, he was sure she'd be twice as mad if he did that.

"Uh, I think I can get the music we need. So, lavender scented candles on the roof with spaghetti and fudge and music playing in the background. But what am I gonna do about a gift?"

"Hm…" Vanellope said thoughtfully. "You've gotta have a gift somewhere! Birthday presents, anniversary presents, anything!"

Felix thought about it for a moment. "Well…I did get her a Christmas gift some time ago, but decided to wait to give it to her."

"Why don't you give that to her?" Ralph asked. "I mean, I doubt that she'd hate anything you gave her. What was wrong with it in the first place?"

"It didn't fit perfectly…but, I mean, I guess I don't really have any other choices, do I?"

Ralph and Vanellope both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, so I've got a gift, and we're gonna do dinner. But I'm not really the best cook," he told them.

"Well, Ralph can!" Vanellope shouted.

Ralph quickly waved his hands in front of his face, blushing a little. Ok, so he could cook, (more than 30 years of living in a dump gives you a few extra cooking skills if you don't want to starve or live off of Tapper's and Burger Time) but he didn't exactly need everyone knowing that. "I've only cooked for you once Vanellope, and it was a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of soup. Not what I call fancy dining."

"Well, that's better than I can cook, brother. I can barely even make pb and j!" Felix exclaimed. Yes, it was a bit of an exaggeration, but he was getting desperate. "Please, Ralph! Just this once?"

"Yeah, Ralphie. You owe him after destroying half his apartment last week," Vanellope added, causing Ralph to feel a bit guilty.

"Ok…I guess. But don't tell anyone, either of you!" he said quietly.

"WHAT RALPH? DON'T TELL ANYONE-" Vanellope shouted, smirking deviously as she did so.

Ralph quickly jumped up and covered her mouth with his hands. "We'll be there at five-thirty Felix. We should be ready by six."

"We? What am I doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh, you'll see kid."

* * *

Tamora sat silently on the rooftop with a scowl on her face. She still wasn't completely over the whole forgetting about Valentine's Day thing, and was still mentally debating over whether to kill Felix or not. She let out a small sigh of frustration, hoping she hadn't dressed up for nothing. She found a note sitting on her and Felix's bed when she had gotten home that said to meet her on the roof and to dress up. At first, she was tempted to pretend she hadn't seen it. But it was Felix, and she didn't really feel like making him upset, even if she was still mad at him.

She saw Vanellope approach her.

"Hey Sarge. Um, Felix should be up in a second…he told me to turn on the music for you and, so yeah."

"Kid you don't have to-"

"NO! I do! I'll be back in a minute" she said, scampering off to turn on Tamora's iPod **(AN: I know that they are video game characters, but Skrillex was there, so why not iPods?)**. She searched through the list of songs until she found the one Felix had told her about before running downstairs to tell the other Sugar Russians, Ralph, and Felix, that everything was ready.

Tamora heard the soft beat of a drum and she felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, almost immedietly recognizing the beat. She'd forgotten she'd told Felix about this song…

She frantically looked around to see if anyone else was up here. She didn't exactly want everyone in the entire arcade to know about her secret love of music.

"I can feel it, comin' in the air tonight…" she sung to herself softly, after realizing no one else was up there except for her.

"Well I've been waitin' for this moment, all my lif-" she stopped, hearing a rustling behind her. She quickly whipped around, weapon drawn.

"Who goes ther- oh. Fix-It," she said with a slight frown. She noticed he had combed his hair back and was carrying a white icing rose in his hand.

"I, uh…h-heard you singing," he said, blushing slightly.

"Good for you," she replied in an irritated tone, causing Felix to cringe slightly.

He stuck out the rose. "I-I brought this for you. Y-you know you sing really nicely."

Tamora frowned, trying to keep herself from blushing. She was trying to remember that she was still mad. "Whatever. So, you actually have time for me this evening, I see?"

Felix shifted awkwardly and coughed. "It's not t-that I didn't have time. I-I-umm-"

"You forgot."

"N-not exactly. I…just thought it was next week. But I didn't forget! I just…"

Tamora continued to glare at him.

"Tammy, look. I-I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately, I thought this week was next week and-"

"Yeah. You had other things to do, I understand. Actually, I have something else to do, Fix-It, so…"

"No! I-I mean… I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart Tamora. I love you more than anything else and I feel so bad about what I did this morning. I can see why you'd be so upset with me, and I'm just asking if I can make it up to you. It's Valentine's Day and I…I want to be with you."

Tamora's glare softened slightly, but she continued to give him a stolid look.

"Alright, Fix-It. I'll bite at your little plan here."

Felix's face lit up. "Thank you, Tammy! Uh, so I'm guessing you want some dinner?"

She nodded.

Felix turned around and whistled, signaling the various characters of Sugar Rush to come out and bring them their food. Tamora tried to stop herself from laughing as she saw Vanellope walk out in a little waitress outfit, but ended up chuckling at the scene anyways. How in the name of Litwick, Felix had gotten the nine year old to dress like that (and so quickly), she would never know.

"Buenos dias, Sergeant Sourpuss. Here's your food," Vanellope said irritably, noticing the smirk on Tamora's face.

"Thank you, waiter. Can I ask you who designed the getup?" Tamora said slyly.

Vanellope blew a raspberry. "Can it, Blondie, or I might add some extra flavoring to your food."

"Haha. You better not if you know what's good for you."

"Hm. Says the chick who threatened to kill the person she loves!" Tamora gave her a warning glare, which Vanellope ignored.

"Felix and Calhoun sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Vanellope said in a singsong voice, running off in a fit of giggles before Tamora could throttle her.

"That kid…" Tamora glowered, now with a shade of pink covering her cheeks. "Great service here, Fix-It."

"I'm sorry ma'am. You know how Vanellope can get sometimes," Felix shrugged, slightly embarrassed by that little stunt Vanellope had pulled. He'd have to remember to talk to her about that later.

"So. How was your day?" Felix asked.

"Eh, I've had better. A couple of rookies got the medal, so I'm not complainin'. How was yours?"

"Ok. I was thinking about you all day though."

Tamora smirked. "What about me? How I was gonna kill you?"

Felix cleared his throat a little. "Well, ma'am. I just felt so terrible about how upset with me you were, and couldn't live with myself for making you so mad."

"You didn't exactly make me mad, Fix-It. 'Cross' as you would say, maybe. I mean, you remember all the other birthdays, and thousandth medal days, and what not. I guess I was just kind of surprised you forgot Valentine's Day."

"No, I didn't forget it, I promise! I even made reservations at a restaurant for us, but for… the… wrong date. As a matter of a fact ma'am, I think this is even better," he said, taking a bite out of his spaghetti. Ralph was a good cook indeed.

"And also, I think about you every day at work. It's kinda hard not to," Felix said sheepishly.

Tamora chuckled. "Sure you do."

"Really, I do! Everyday. I think about how gorgeous you are, and how smart you are, how you smell. I think about you a lot. Sometimes it results in me getting hit in the face with a brick, but for you it's worth it."

"You are so corny, you know that? And my smell?" Tamora said, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

Felix smiled at her. "Well, ma'am, you do have a very nice aroma. I like it when you wear that lavender scented soap, it always stays in the bathroom even after you leave."

"Fix-It, you're such a dork. I always thought that I smelled like b.o. and cybug guts. Not too flattering if you ask me."

"But you don't! Handyman's honor, you smell like lavender!"

"Well, you smell like leather. And pie. And sweat. But it's a good smell. Relaxing, kind of," she said through a smirk, as she noticed honey-glow creeping up Felix's face.

He rested his head in his hand, ignoring the 'no elbows on the table' rule, and let out a dreamy sigh as he stared at Tamora.

"What?" she said.

"Oh, nothing."

"Fix-It, with that sappy smile, I know quite well that it's not nothing. Now spill," she demanded.

Felix stared straight back into her eyes. "I…I just can't believe how lucky I am. I am married to the most dynamite gal in the entire arcade, and she forgave me for planning out a Valentine's Day dinner on the wrong day. It's just amazing that I'm here with you right now," he said as he reached across the table to grab her hand.

"I didn't say I forgive you, yet…" she noticed the sad look on his face, "…but, I feel lucky too. I didn't have to kill you, for one thing. That would have been a disaster. And I've married possibly the only guy who loves me, even with my tragedies and scars. I don't know why you do, but you do."

Felix smiled and tugged gently at her hand. "Well, maybe I can get you to forgive me with your gift. Would you care to follow me, milady?"

"What?"

"Follow me! I want to give you something," he said, sounding like a little kid. He realized this and began to blush. "Uh, I mean…If you want to…"

"Of course I do, Fix-It. Let's be back before those crumb snatchers come back with dessert though."

Felix nodded and walked her over to the corner of the building, overlooking the rest of the homes of the game built for the homeless characters. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Do you remember this place Tammy?"

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Of course, tons of stuff happened to us here while we were still dating. This was the place I actually told you what my name was. And the first place I kissed you…as your girlfriend anyways. And…"

She paused, and Felix noticed a little glimmer in her eyes. "This is where you proposed."

"Yes ma'am, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I-I got you something."

"What is it?" Tamora said, raising her eyebrows as she watched the handyman fiddle with something in his pocket.

He took a deep breath and took the small object out of his pocket, slowly reaching it out to her.

"Well, how thoughtful, Fix-It. A box," she joked.

"No! There's something in the box for you!" he said quickly, missing the joke completely and causing Tamora to smirk. She plucked the box from his hand and slowly opened it.

Lifting the lid, she immediately saw the sparkle the object gave off and quietly gasped as she realized what it was. A thousand programmed memories began to swarm her mind. Two in particular made her zone out for a moment.

**_*Flashback...*_**

_"Hey there sweetie," a young, blonde man said to the little girl in his lap._

_"Hi daddy! You're home!" she said energetically, wrapping her small arms around his thick torso. The man let out a little chuckle as he watched the six year old begin telling him some story she had made up about cybugs. _

_"…and then Tony and I," she paused as she released a yawn._

_"Ok, Tam. I think it's time for you to go off to bed little missy."_

_He walked the little girl into her room and tucked her in._

_She yawned again. "Daddy, you're not gonna' leave again…are you?"_

_He was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. He didn't want to straight out lie, but at the same time he didn't want to explain why he had gotten recalled again. Placing his thumb over her cheek, he began to rub it gently._

_"Tamora…I might be gone for a little while, sweetie. But I promise to come back to you and your mother again, ok?"_

_She scowled, unsatisfied with the response. "Daddy, could I go with you? I like shootin' stuff."_

_He chuckled. "No, Tamora. But I do have something so that it would sorta be like I'm here with you."_

_"Is it a bomb?"_

_"No, sweetie."_

_"A cybug?"_

_"Wrong again."_

_She crossed her tiny arms over her chest, flipping her bangs out of her blue eyes as she did so. "Than what is it?!"_

_He pulled the small chain out of his pocket and placed it in her hand._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a locket, Tam. And it's just for you," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

_She gave him a weird look. "Jewlery? Ew."_

_"It's more than jewelry, honey. It's a something for you to remember me by whenever I'm gone," he said, clicking the silver, heart shaped object open._

_"Hm. Can I wear it when you're gone?"_

_"That's the point, Tam. And I want you to always remember that it's important to open up your heart to others, even if it feels like something is missing. You never know what you might find…now I've gotta go to bed, sweetheart, so you probably should too," he said, tucking her sheets in a little bit more before sitting up to go and turn the lights out. "Love you."_

_"Love you daddy," Tamora said as she watched the man walk out and close the door, leaving her in darkness. She sat up and looked at the silver object in her hand, quickly fastening it to her neck._

_"I'll keep it…I promise," she said, drifting off into sleep._

Little did she know, he'd be gone by the following month, and he wouldn't come back either. She'd kept the small, yet significant, object with her for years, wearing it to fancy occasions which she rarely attended. She'd worn it up until her deployment.

_"All metal objects are to be disposed of," a booming voice called over the PA as she prepared to board the space travler that would eventually take her to wear she would always stay to fight cybugs. _

_Her eyes widened slightly as she heard the announcement and her gaze immedietly went to the object hanging around her neck. A man walked up behind her._

_"You ready, dynamite gal?" Brad Scott asked, patting her back gently._

_"Shut it Scott, and don't say that so loudly," she spat back, eyes still locked on the necklace._

_Brad noticed it._

_"Tamora, you know you can't bring it with." He'd seen her wear it occasionally, but never really knew its significance to her._

_"I…I know. I'm gettin' rid of it. Just give me a sec."_

_He gave her a playful smile. "Aw. Tammy's attached to a neck-OW!" he shrieked as he felt his arm twist._

_He saw Tamora glare at him. "Give me a sec." she seethed._

_"Alright, baby. Just let go of my arm please!" he groaned._

_She smirked casually as she released his arm. "Just cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I still can't break your arm off, you know that, right Private Scott?"_

_"As if you would," he said, rubbing his arm but smiling. "I'll see you on the plane," he told her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before running off to the terminal._

_She was left, blushing slightly, as she held onto the necklace. "Brad Scott, I'm gonna kill you one of these days…" she thought._

_Suddenly, a man clad in a pristine uniform walked up behind her. _

_"Ma'am, are you gettin' on that shuttle?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_He nodded his head and noticed the necklace she was holding onto._

_"You know you've gotta get rid of that, right?"_

_She bit her bottom lip for a second, struggling to come to terms with leaving her most prized possession. She wasn't even sure what to do with it._

_"Uh, yes sir. What am I supposed to do with it?"_

_He noticed the tired look in her eyes as she continued to hold onto it._

_"Well, you can either throw it in the trash or I can give it to superior, who'll send it back to wherever you came from."_

_Tamora knew she couldn't just throw it away. She didn't want to send it home either. Her mother would surely dispose of it, just as she had done all of her father's other possesions. Looking into the older man's eyes, she hoped he'd give her the response she was looking for._

_"Sir, do you think you could hold onto it for me? Uh…I have no family back home, and maybe you could get a use out of it," she said continuing to lock into his gaze._

_He gave her a sympathetic look and nodded his head._

_"Thank you, sir, I've gotta catch my flight now," she said, plopping the silver object into his hand quickly, and hoping that the sooner she got away from him, the faster she'd forget about the necklace. _

_He cast her a small smile, seeing the hesitation in her eyes._

_"No problem. You make sure you come back alive," he said, placing the object in his pocket as she walked away._

**_*End Flashback...*_**

Tamora stood still, looking at the necklace in shock.

"I was gonna get you something else, and save that for Christmas…but seein' as how I didn't have anything to give you, I thought…that maybe…" he trailed off, shuffling his feet.

"F-Felix…how did you manage-"

"I saw a couple of the flashbacks you have, you know that you get when you switch levels…and I had some help from a couple of characters around the arcade. I was gonna' have the chain fitted for your neck, uh, I sorta ran outta time…," he said quietly, as Tamora gently took the necklace out of the box, a soft smile plastered on her face.

"Felix, this…this is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me," she breathed, fondling the necklace in her hands as if it was going to break. She reached her arms down to pull him into an embrace, smiling as she did so.

Felix felt honey-glow run through his cheeks at the sudden move. He grinned as he caught a whiff of lavender as he sunk into the embrace, happy that he'd made her happy.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, causing his blush to become even brighter and his smile to become wider. He gently pulled out of the hug and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her lips closer to his own.

He felt her smile through the kiss and wanted everything except to let go of her at the moment. It felt like forever, but reality cut it to under a minute.

The two broke apart, grinning widely at each other.

"Well, Fix-It, you've managed to make this both one of the worst day of my life, and one of the greatest," she smirked.

"Um…thanks?"

She continued to grin as she felt him play with a bit of her hair. "And, this present definitely makes up for you forgetting Valentine's Day in the first place. You know…I have a couple of ideas that could make today even better," she said suggestively while dancing her fingers across his shirt, causing his face to get even brighter…as if possible.

His mind went blank as he felt her gently press each finger along the buttons of his shirt. "H-how would we d-do that?"

She pulled him in close again. "Let's just say, I haven't given you my present yet, Shortstuff."

He felt the honey-glows burn at his cheeks. "But…what about dessert?" he said, immediately beginning to regret it as he did so.

_"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!?" _he yelled at himself mentally.

Tamora chuckled at his innocence and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was just too darn adorable.

"How about I go get my gift ready for you and you bring dessert down to our room?" she whispered, but Felix could still sense the grin on her face as she did so.

Felix nodded quickly as she started to walk away.

"Just make sure you don't bring too much. I've gotta really good feeling we aren't gonna eat much of it," she called to him with a smirk before ducking her head to get into the elevator.

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked, having a couple of ideas of what she had planned.

He knew he had come awfully close to death that day, but somehow felt a little giddy at the thought Tamora had been looking forward to this day so much. She had been looking forward to his love. She knew she was his. This and the fact that he was a little bit more than excited that Valentine's Day wasn't over yet caused him to grin goofily as he walked back to the table to get their dessert.

**Hope that you liked it and sorry if you thought it was kind of...meh or out of character... Happy Valentine's Day (or Singles Awareness, whichever you prefer) and reviews are much appreciated! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
